Namorando Sirius Black
by MalukaChan
Summary: [SIREM - SiriusxRemus] As peripécias do nosso lindo Sirius Black e o que o Remus tem que aguentar. [UA - Universo Alternativo]


Fanfic escrita para o projeto** Drop a Line** do fórum Ledo Engano.  
**Plot da Mitch** da section Adoção Canina.  
**linha:** 6. "Posso ser divertido se quiser. Concentrado. Inteligente. Superticioso. Corajoso. E também um bom dançarino. Posso ser o que você quiser. Diga o que quer, e eu serei pra você" - The Notebook

Sim, usei ela direto porque achei que ia ficar mais legal rsrs.

Fic: UA - UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO

* * *

**Dedico essa fic pra gatinha mais sirem que conheço, Mitch espero ter feito um bom trabalho com o teu plot S2 S2**

* * *

**Namorando Sirius Black**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Sirius sorria maliciosamente para seus amigos que se divertiam com as caras que fazia. Black pegou o copo maquinalmente levando a cerveja até a boca e tomando um longo gole analisando sua próxima jogada. Se acertasse essa, James e ele venceriam o jogo. E Sirius Black detestava perder.

Já estavam jogando há algum tempo, começaram perdendo para Peter e Regulus, na segunda rodada venceram e agora era o "mata-mata", quem vencesse receberia todo o dinheiro da aposta que crescia a cada tacada.

Largou o copo inclinando-se sobre a mesa analisando o caminho que a bola deveria percorrer para vencer o jogo. Teria que ser preciso, recusava-se a perder para o irmão.

Respirou fundo puxando o taco pra trás e segurando a respiração fez a tacada.

Observou a bola branca batendo no lado direito da bola preta e essa se dirigir para o buraco. Ninguém piscava seguindo a bola, talvez não tivesse força para terminar o caminho, não ia encaçapar essa. Sirius agarrava com força o taco de bilhar e gritou no momento em que a bola caia.

– Já era irmãozinho... – e ria enquanto James pulava em seu ombro.

– Aee, meio-meio como sempre Padfoot? – James falou pegando o dinheiro da aposta.

– Lógico Prongs! Foi uma boa grana hoje, – e virando-se para Regulus que estava de cara fechada riu – Foi mal irmãozinho, mais sorte na próxima vez.

– Melhor de cinco? – Regulus grunhiu querendo recuperar o dinheiro que perdeu.

– Vamos nessa! – Sirius falou rindo.

– Ah não vai dar gente, é quase nove horas, a Lily vai me matar se eu não for embora agora.

– O QUE? – Sirius gritou olhando para o relógio – Ah não!

– O que foi Padfoot? – Peter perguntou preocupado.

– O Moony vai me matar – falou pegando sua parte que James entregava e indo para a saída do bar – tinha marcado com ele as sete na frente do cinema.

– Foi bom te conhecer Padfoot! – James falou sério, tentando segurar o riso.

– Posso ficar com a casa? – Regulus gritou para o irmão que já estava saindo do bar recebendo um gesto rude de Sirius enquanto todos caiam na gargalhada.

** o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o**

Sirius correu o máximo imaginando se Remus ainda estaria esperando. Chegou ao shopping rapidamente e agradeceu a todos os santos pelo bar que estava ser próximo. Subiu as escadas rolantes pulando degraus, recebendo reclamações de outras pessoas.

Chegando perto do cinema pode ver Remus e a cara de poucos amigos que ele fazia.

– Moony eu-...

– Eu nada Black – falou rangendo os dentes para não gritar no meio no shopping lotado – faz ideia de quanto tempo estou aqui esperando? Estava preocupado, eu liguei, mas você não atendia. Imaginei que todo tipo de coisa podia ter acontecido e você me aparece com essa cara lavada tentando arranjar desculpa?

– Desculpe Moony, juro que te compenso!

– Só vamos embora Black.

Desanimado o quanto Remus estava chateado com ele. Sentia-se um idiota, como pôde esquecer-se do encontro com seu namorado? Maldita sinuca.

– Não, vamos ao cinema Moony. Pode escolher o filme que quiser, eu pago.

– Acho melhor n-...

– Por favor?! – Sirius só faltava ajoelhar, e ele iria se fosse necessário.

– Ok, Sirius.

Remus acabou escolhendo o que começava em cinco minutos, Sirius comprou os ingressos e tentava demonstrar como se sentia feliz por Remus ter ficado. Elogiava, fazia carinho, sorria e brincava até fazer Lupin rir. Então sentiu que fora perdoado.

Os trailers passavam e Sirius aproveitou para dar alguns amassos no namorado que parecia aprovar os longos e apaixonados beijos que ele dava, mordiscando algumas vezes o lábio inferior de Remus.

Quando o filme começou Sirius sorria satisfeito consigo.

Não era por falta de interesse no filme, mas tinha muitas partes paradas e aquilo incomodava Black. Começou a ficar sonolento.

"Podia ser um pouco mais agitado..." pensava tentando manter os olhos abertos, principalmente por notar que Remus estava realmente gostando. Não falou nada.

Sirius só faltou se estapear, mas não aguentou tanta conversa e acabou dormindo no meio do filme. E ele teria se safado, Remus estava focado no filme e não prestou atenção no cochilo do namorado, para seu azar Sirius soltou um ronco alto.

Remus virou incrédulo para o namorado.

– Eu não acredito... – murmurou observando Sirius dormindo.

Irritado e sentindo-se insultado Remus levantou e foi embora.

Sirius acordou com alguém lhe cutucando o ombro. Espreguiçou-se completamente esquecido de onde estava e virou para a pessoa.

– O que foi Rem-...

Parou de falar quando notou um rapaz com o uniforme do cinema o olhando. Virou para o outro lado e não encontrou Remus em lugar nenhum.

Aos poucos começou a lembrar de tudo que aconteceu e bateu com a mão na testa com força levantando irritado consigo.

– Idiota... Imbecil... – murmurava para si saindo do cinema e puxando o celular do bolso.

Ligou uma vez. Duas. Três.

Remus simplesmente não atendia suas ligações.

– Lógico que ele não vai querer falar com você, seu trouxa, só deu mancada hoje.

Bufando e se recriminando em todos os momentos saiu do shopping e foi pra casa. Precisava falar com Remus, pedir desculpas e rezar para todos os deuses que estivessem escutando para que fosse perdoado – de novo!

Tentou ligar novamente e nada.

Jogou-se no sofá sentindo-se mal pelo que havia feito.

**o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o**

– Já faz dois dias que ele não me atende Prongs... Será que ele nunca mais vai querer olhar na minha cara? – Sirius choramingava sentado no sofá na casa de James.

– Cara, você deu muita mancada. E vamos ser sinceros, não é a primeira vez que você faz isso.

– Eu sei...

– Remus ainda não esta falando com ele, não é? – Lily falou baixo aproximando-se de James que apenas negou com a cabeça olhando para o amigo.

Sirius estava de cabeça baixa apoiando-a nas mãos, sentindo-se completamente derrotado. Já havia ligado mais de cem vezes. Deixado vários recados. Foi até o apartamento de Remus, mas não foi atendido. Chegou a ir ao trabalho do namorado, apenas para ser dispensado pelo segurança.

– Eu perdi ele Lily...

Levantou a cabeça para a amiga e uma lágrima escorreu por eu rosto.

– Ah Sirius... – ela começou sentando-se ao seu lado e segurando suas mãos – Dê um tempo para ele se acalmar. E então faça algo por ele, algo que mostre o quanto está arrependido.

– Mas o que? – falou desesperado.

– Pense um pouco, sei que vai entender.

Lily sorriu para James que agradeceu apenas movendo os lábios recebendo um sorriso conspiratório.

Sirius ficou pensando no que Lily havia falado, mas o que ele poderia fazer para mostrar que realmente estava arrependido? Já mandara flores, chocolate, carta. Falta o que?

Despedindo-se dos amigos e do afilhado que dormia no bercinho, Sirius decidiu caminhar um pouco para pensar.

Andava devagar observando os casais de mãos dadas na rua, os sorrisos felizes e sentiu-se mais sozinho do que jamais se sentira antes. Principalmente por não saber se Remus o perdoaria tão cedo.

Então viu um jovem casal entrar em um restaurante, pareciam realmente felizes e foi então que a ideia veio, fazendo Sirius sorrir pela primeira vez desde que dera mancada com Remus.

Voltou correndo para a casa de James e Lily, precisava da ajuda deles.

**o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o**

– Obrigado pelo convite Lily – Remus falou com um sorriso triste.

– Você está bem Remus? – Lily perguntou tocando em seu braço e recebeu apenas um aceno em resposta.

– Moony, que bom que pode aparecer! – James falou sorrindo – Venha, vamos para a sala de jantar.

Remus seguiu o amigo e estacou na porta quando viu a mesa decorada com rosas e velas. A comida parecia deliciosa, o cheiro abria seu apetite. Mas o que fez com que parasse quase paralisado foi quem viu dentro da sala. Em pé, ao lado da mesa, estava Sirius segurando uma rosa.

– Bem, acho que esta na hora de irmos. – falou James envolvendo a cintura de Lily com uma das mãos e puxando-a para perto.

– Comportem-se. – Lily falou sorrindo.

E sem dar chance para Remus falar algo a porta foi fechada deixando-o sozinho com Sirius. Ainda em silêncio reparou que ele estava de terno, os longos cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, a barba rala como gostava.

Sirius estava simplesmente maravilhoso.

Balançou a cabeça, não podia se deixar levar tão fácil. Respirou fundo e sério aproximou-se do namorado.

– Moony... – sussurrou Sirius puxando a cadeira para Remus sentar e entregando a rosa para ele.

Deu a volta na mesa e sentou à sua frente.

– O que você quer Sirius?

Puxando o ar Black cortou um pedaço da carne colocando-a no prato de Remus. Colocou purê de batatas ao lado e derramou o molho por cima.

Indicou que Remus a experimentasse e ficou esperando ansioso.

Sem ter o que fazer, Lupin cortou um pedaço, pegou um pouco de purê e comeu.

– Nossa, está uma delícia. – Remus falou cortando outro pedaço.

Sirius soltou o a que estivera prendendo e sorriu.

– Que bom que gostou Moony, me deu um trabalhão fazer.

– Foi você que fez? – perguntou incrédulo.

Remus sabia o quanto Sirius detestava cozinhar e soube que estava encrencado, já não estava tão irritado assim com o idiota do seu namorado.

Sorriu ternamente e esticou a mão tocando na de Sirius.

– Obrig-...

Então começou a sentir sua garganta fechando, sua mão inchada e seus olhos perdiam o foco.

Sirius notando isso levantou desesperado chamando James que não perdeu tempo pegando as chaves do carro enquanto Black carregava Remus e correram para o hospital.

**o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o**

– Me desculpe Moony, por favor, me perdoa! Eu esqueci, eu não acredito que eu esqueci... Ahh... Eu sou muito idiota mesmo. Por favor, desculpe!

– Sirius, chega! – falou baixo olhando para a enfermeira que ria saindo do quarto e sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho.

– Moony, eu não sei como fui esquecer que era alérgico a amendoim. Não sei o que me deu em colocar no molho, achei que ficaria gostoso e esqueci completamente que er-...

– Sirius... Já entendi. Chega.

– Eu vou mudar Moony, eu juro que vou. A partir de agora vou ser o que você quiser. Posso ser divertido se quiser. Concentrado. Inteligente. Supersticioso. Corajoso. E também um bom dançarino. Posso ser o que você quiser. Diga o que quer, e eu serei pra você! Eu juro.

Remus começou a rir, logo virou uma gargalhada. Segurava a barriga enquanto deixava toda tensão sair de seu corpo naquela risada.

– Eu não acredito! Você está 'quotando' "Diário de Uma Paixão" Sirius?

Black corou enquanto Remus ria mais ainda da cara do namorado.

– O que eu vou fazer com você Padfoot? – falou rindo mais calmamente.

Sirius entendeu que fora perdoado e abriu um sorriso enorme aproximando-se do namorado.

– Eu te amo Moony! Nunca me deixe.

– Acho que eu não conseguiria Sirius.

Roçando os lábios nos de Remus, Black suspirou.

– Vem morar comigo Moony?

– Você vai acabar me matando se eu for... – sussurrou de olhos fechados sentindo a respiração quente do namorado em sua boca.

– Por favor, eu juro que nunca mais cozinho.

– Mas eu gostei da sua comida...

– Eu-...

– Sirius Black, cala a boca e me beija.

Rindo Sirius beijou o namorado já imaginando o que teria que fazer para que Remus concordassem em morar com ele.


End file.
